(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the systematic and efficient storage of cylindrical objects, specifically weapons in a submarine.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Existing submarine weapon handling systems, especially for torpedoes, comprise either a cradle that supports a weapon over substantially its entire length or a series of dollies that provide spaced supports along the weapon's length. In both systems athwartship track mechanisms and power cylinders move a weapon and its support cradle or dollies horizontally from a storage position to a predetermined transfer point. At the transfer point the support cradle or dollies pivot into alignment with a torpedo tube. Generally the torpedo tube has an axis that is canted with respect to the fore and aft axis of the submarine. A ram transfers the weapon from .its cradle or dollies into the torpedo tube. Once a weapon transfers into a torpedo tube, personnel must store the empty cradle or dollies manually or mechanically before a next weapon can be moved. This activity limits reloading times. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,801 to Nicoloff et al. for a dual loading and stowage apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,412 of Robert M. Harris et al. for a submarine weapon dolly with self stowing bands and my U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,688 for a flexible weapon handling support system are examples of such prior art dollies and cradles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,470 to Bronson for a projectile feed device and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,653 to Harris et al. for a submarine weapon handling system disclose alternative approaches for handling weapons, including projectiles. The Bronson patent, for example, discloses a rocket-projectile launching system with parallel athwartship tracks above and below the projectile. A chain drive connects to pushers that move the projectiles horizontally from the athwartship tracks to a weapon loading system mechanism. Rotatable claws load and unload a projectile into a firing chamber. The Harris et al. patent discloses a tray for storing a plurality of weapons at discrete locations. Securing bands or tongs at each storage location rotate about and capture the weapon. This essentially provides a single row or level of weapons or projectiles.
When the inventory of weapons to be stowed exceeds the positions in a storage tray, multiple stacked storage trays must be used. Any upper storage level must be self-supporting because it will span any lower storage tray. This requires a robust structure that will withstand potentially significant dynamic or shock loads. The practicalities of such a design limit the storage systems to two storage levels. These systems also generally feed the weapons horizontally to an elevator that subsequently moves the weapon into position for being transferred into a launching tube. As the structures are permanent, the total volume of the system reduces the usable space in the torpedo room with respect to any other special operations that might be possible once weapons have been fired. Moreover, the launching sequence is generally controlled by the position of individual weapons in the storage compartment. If weapons with different characteristics are stowed, it becomes difficult to alter the selection sequence after all the weapons are stored even though particular operations may require such an alteration.